El Pecado de la Humanidad
by khryztall
Summary: Forzados a sobrevivir en un mundo cruel, esos son los últimos momentos de la humanidad; pero, realmente son ellos los que merecen sobrevivir. Donde no existe bien o mal, no hay decisión segura. Serán capaces de mantenerse firme o serán devorados por el peso de sus propias mentiras. What if!AU
1. Traición - Un futuro incierto 1-

N/A: Deben existir errores, trate de corregir tantos ortográficos como pude pero en cuanto a redacción no estoy seguro, por eso me disculpo. Ni hablar del estilo de escritura, nunca acabo. A lo largo se irán formando las parejas, pero esta historia es mayormente para poder trabajar las tantas teorías que este manga me ha hecho pensar.

No tengo con quien hablarlas, y decidí que al menos podía intentar escribirlas.

Derechos de Autor: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, ni el entorno en el que se desenvuelven. Solo la trama en la que se desarrolla **esta** historia y algún OC momentáneo que ocupe el puesto de cadáver. Tampoco pretendo obtener ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria con esto, pues son solo las ideas sueltas de un fan.

* * *

Bajo la escasa luz de la luna, la expresión de horror vistiendo el rostro de la Guardia resulta casi irreal. Nadie que observe sus ojos contraerse del terror o escuche el pánico en sus voces, titubeantes de la cruel muerte que pueden ver aproximándose con cada segundo. Incapaces son de diferenciar entre el estruendoso paso de las bestias ocultas tras la muralla y los mismo escombros impactando contra el verde pasto.

A pocos metros del Distrito de Shiganshina, al sureste de Trost pocos son los testigos del terrible desastre. La gran Muralla María, protección más externa que la humanidad tiene contra la inagotable gula de los titanes, por primera vez en la historia abierta a la invasión de las enormes bestias.

"I-imposible... Q-Que monstruo pudo destruir la muralla?! S-sino hacemos algo seremos invadidos!"

Encerrados en su propio pavor, todo caían desesperados incapaces de creer que su única defensa no fuera indestructible. Gemidos de angustia, llantos y susurros atropellados impedían que años de entrenamiento entrarán en acción.

"Moriremos... Moriremos...V-vamos a morir"

"N-no quiero... No quiero ser devorado por algún titán!"

Bajo sus pies inmóviles, la tierra se sacudió agitada por escombros de la destruida muralla, impulsado a los temerosos humanos a moverse a lo mejor bajo la impresión de un titán en el proximidad.

"¡R-apido! Avisen a los altos mandos!. ¡M-Maria ha caido!"

**-O-**

"!No habrá titán que nos detenga!" Pura emoción delataba la voz de Eren. Conocido no por su temperamento manso, expresaba siempre sincero su opinión. Aun si lo que hacían estaba públicamente prohibido. Era el bienestar de su hermana y la preocupación de su amigo, lo que mantiene sus ilusiones de la vida más allá de la opresión de las murallas oculta de ojos indeseados.

"¡Ha! ¡Tanto que existe allá afuera, seguro hay donde los titanes no lleguen! Podemos usarlo para protegernos, seguir buscando el agua de fuego o las montañas de sal. " continuó Armin, entre sus dedos pasando página del libro que yacía en el rocoso suelo, haciendo de eje a los tres presentes. De los tres amigos el más racional, capaz de encontrar la mejor solución a cualquier situación cuando no se menos preciaba; previo a que se mudara con la familia Jaeger, Eren y Mikasa continuamente trabajaban para que se viera con mejor ojo, nunca dudando del éxito de sus ideas. "E-es cierto que no puedo ser útil en batallas, pero... ¡n-no seré una carg-hmnp! ¿¡Q-que?"

"Armin, contra un titán Eren y yo tampoco podemos luchar. No eres inútil, si alguien puede sobrevivir fuera de esas murallas eres tú" interpuso Mikasa, adoptada por el Doctor Jaeger meses antes recibir a Armin, es la única chica chica del grupo y el terror de los matones del Shingansina "Igual sigo creyendo que es peligroso, cualquiera de los tres puede morir y los otros no tardarían mucho. Ninguno de los dos puede morir, incluso si eso hace que se molesten conmigo" advirtió Mikasa, semblante serio sin importar las quejas lanzadas por ambos chicos.

Una tragedia es suficiente, era la única idea que corría en la mente de la silenciosa chica, no quería volver a perder a sus familia. "Ahora somos débiles, cuando puedan estar seguros que no morirán al salir de acá, entonces aceptare irnos. Hoy, y hasta entonces, no se precipite-" una fuerte queja de parte de Eren cortó sus palabras, en su ideal no existía tiempo para planear. Esa actitud impetuosa, muchas veces casi le costaba vida anteriormente, no eran vanas la dudas de Mikasa "¡Piensa en los demás! ¡¿Si mueres, como se sentiría mama o Armin o papa?! ¡No seas testarudo, piensa en cómo afectas a lo demás!" Elevó la voz Mikasa, desesperada porque Eren viera razón en sus súplicas.

"Entonces que?! Muero acá?! Encerrado como animal, esperando a ser sacrificado?!" apresuró Eren, molesto por la pasiva actitud de todos, no únicamente Mikasa. El borde de sus uñas marcando medialunas en la revés de su mano. "¡No moriré! ¡Pero morir por lo que creo, es mejor que vivir escondidos de todo! ¡Por lo que sabemos allá detrás de esas enormes paredes pueden estar luchando otras personas!" Usando una de sus manos para señalar sobre el nombre obstáculo que impedía su sueño, las pequeñas gotas de sangre en su palma y el rostro preocupado de sus amigos de parecían ser la última de sus preocupaciones. "¡No sabemos nada! ¡Lejos de acá otros pueden estar luchando contra los titanes! En cambio aquí todos prefieren vivir ignorantes y cobardes, por eso quiero que los tres...!"

"¡Eren!"

"'¡E-Eren!"

"Yo, Eren otra vez criticando a la Guardia Estacionaria?" cuestionó afable una cuarta voz, pillando por sorpresa a los desprevenidos. "Ciertamente, tú debes ser quien más mella nos haces, si sigues así todo el pueblo nos va a tirar de patadas...oh? Eren le gusta leer?" Sacudidos de su azore por la posibilidad de perder lo único que sostiene sus sueños, Armin y Eren se apresuran a esconder el desgastado libro. Mikasa impidiendo a Eren moverse libremente, para observar los rasguños que irresponsable Eren se había hecho, termina dejando que sea Armin el que ocultara el preciado objeto "He! Con que es secreto? Vale, vale no preguntare. En cualquier caso, Karla y el Doctor Jaeger llevan rato buscándolos, quien iba a decir que planeaban fugarse juntos...¡Como crecen, me siento un viejo!"

"Ehh?! Hannes, viejo? de que hablas?" respondió Eren, ambas partes anonadado y nervioso, usando la misma mano que Mikasa sujetaba de apoyo para levantarse a él y la chica. "Nos buscan? Algo pasó? ya los deberes de hoy estaban hechos... Hannes?" La mirada turba en el rostro del adulto detuvo su voz en seco, su postura despreocupada no encajaba con la inquietud reflejada en sus ojos

"No se, Eren. Hay rumores de que existe una brecha, que están usando titanes para obstaculizar la entrada de otros, incluso dicen que todo los pueblos fuera de Rose van a ser considerados territorio enemigo y los darán por perdidos" pronunció Hannes, incertidumbre marcando sus palabras. Una mueca de disgusto tiñó su frente a la idea de que algo de eso acabará siendo cierto, daría su último respiro juzgando esa decisión si con eso lograba detenerla o posponer tan descabellada acción; más de unos miles dependían de ello. Entre ellos, el trió de críos frente suyo.

"En cualquier caso, no solo puede ser peligroso andar merodeando por allí sino que puede que el peligroso sea lo que tiene preocupados a sus padres" intentó responder Hannes una vez todos andaban al mismo paso, con las calles menos concurridas de lo normal, a excepción del casual borracho o las jovencitas en los puestos de comida, los cuatro podían caminar sin dejar atrás a ninguno "Todos esos rumores tienen al pueblo asustado, y cuando no encontraba ni rastros de ustedes comencé a preocuparme, si no cuentas el mercado o las posadas el resto del pueblo parece abandonado"

Cierto a su comentario, la tierra bajo sus pies estaba intacta, sin largas líneas sobreponiéndose unas de las otras por el viaje de las carretas o las crecientes indicando el paso de caballos, a lo mucho alguno par de pisadas que en realidad no hacía ni meña al arenoso suelo; lo que resultaba extraño es que no era particularmente tarde, a esas horas de la mañana todo Shingansina solía rebosar en movimiento, comerciantes entrando al pueblo, los guardias del presidio en su ebriedad haciendo escándalos o los osados chicos tratando de piropear alguna muchacha que atrapara su mirada. Ese día y bajo otras circunstancias, Eren lo llamaría el momento más cobarde de toda la humanidad y Hannes tendría que darle la razón, pero hoy lo único resaltante era lo inhabitual de la situación.

Girando en la esquina de una de las casas más antiguas del pueblo, no que fueran muchas las casas nuevas en esa zona tan próxima a la pared pero con piedras tan corroídas llenas de hierbas y el silbido seco de la madera ante el más ligero soplar del viento no era de extrañar que todos pensaran fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, el hogar de los Jaeger ya estaba a la vista; Grisha Jaeger en pie frente a la entrada de la sencilla vivienda.

"Papa? Que...Que ocurre?" vacilante Eren trató de encarar a las dos figuras frente a él, sintiendo el corazón en boca cuando pudo toparse con el semblante desesperado de su padre. A su lado pudo sentir el cambio de postura en Armin y Mikasa, incluso Hannes comenzaba a inquietarse.

"Eren! Hijo, no tenemos mucho tiempo! Antes de que lleguen, los tres deben tienen que decidirse!" respondió el Doctor Jaeger, histeria infundiendo cada sílaba de su discurso. Eren hizo ademán de interrumpirlo, era agobiante no saber a qué se refería. Podía ver las misma intensiones en Mikasa y Armin pero todos los ¿Que? y ¿Quienes? quedaron ahogados "No podemos protegerlos más tiempo! Para cuando la Policía Militar llegue a buscarnos, ninguno de ustedes debe seguir en Shingansina!"

"¡P-Papa!"

"¡S-señor Jaeger!

"¡Doctor Jaeger! ¿¡Que- Qué significa eso?! Qué tiene la Guardia de Sina que venir a buscar en Shingansina, por una sola familia?!" inquirió apresurado Hannes, moviendo a los tres pequeños para que quedaran entre los adultos. En esa posición ninguno quedaba a la vista de algún curioso, lo que para él eran dislates podía resultar ser cierto y eso pondría a todos.

"Eso-Eso no importa ahora! No, no cuando ellos aún pueden escapar! Eren, Mikasa, Armin nunca pude encontrar el mejor momento para mostrarles lo que esta en el sótano, no es algo que puedan saber todos por eso...por eso necesito s-saberlo!" frenético Grisha apenas si podía contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, cortesía que no se tomaban los tres más jóvenes que trataban sin éxito navegar a ciegas entre las palabras del adulto " ¡Una vez sepan la verdad, ¿¡podrán vivir viendo a todas esas personas sin sentir odio o se destruirán a ustedes mismos en rencor?! ¿¡Abandonaran su libertad por vivir diez o veinte años escondidos en eso que llaman paz?!"

Ojo brotados y paranoicos, con manos temblorosas del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una vieja llave "¡Ad-Además del sótano bajo esta casa, la verdad sobre la humanidad solo podrás encontrar fuera de esas paredes que usamos de protección!" La reacción de Eren, Armin y Mikasa no se hizo esperar, ojos vidriosos se abrieron sorprendidos. "¡Si eligen vivir a salvo, les pido desaparezcan de Shingansina; nunca se acostumbren a un puebl-"

"¡N-No viviremos como cobardes! ¡Me... me niego a ser resignarme a vivir subyugado sin siquiera intentarlo!" cortó tajante Eren, con las mejillas húmedas y temblando. "Por eso...Por eso ¡tu tampoco deberías hacerlo, que es eso de entregarse a la Policía. No han hecho nada!"

"¡Tu padre y yo no nos rendimos! ¡P-porque vivan es que luchamos, no dejas que sea en vano!" Desde el marco de entrada Karla Jaeger, envuelta en llanto y desesperada detuvo la réplica de Eren "P-por favor no dejes que sea en vano, toma a Mikasa y a Armin y escondanse lejos! M-mientras pasa todo, tu también deberías estar lejos Hannes. No sea termines involucrado"

"K-Karla" Dudó Hannes, no en mejor estado que ninguno de los otros presentes "No puedo... D-darles la espalda sería lo último que haría, ¿qué es lo que ocurre, porque los buscan? ¿Hay alguien que los quiere incriminar?"

"No, no te involucres." Voz determinada incluso si un poco grave de tanto llorar, acabó con toda idea de que el viejo amigo diera la cara junto a ellos "Si te preocupa esa vieja deuda, solo mantenlos a salvo" dijo indicando a sus tres hijos.

"¡B-basta! Lo dije, cierto?! Me niego a vivir como un cobarde! Todos y cada uno de ellos vive en complacencia!, a ninguno le interesa lo que les pueda pasar a u-ustedes" Ira encendía la iris verdes de Eren, entre la leve capa de lágrimas en ellos y el resurgente fulgor, los ojos del temperamental chiquillo parecían brillar cuál farol "Siem-siempre que puedan vivir felices en esta estúpida caja, a ellos no les importa nadie!"

"Q-quiero ver lo que existe fuera, quiero que Armin pueda conocer todo lo que sus padres vieron o Mikasa vea ese llamado oriente de donde son sus ancestros!" aclaró Eren, imágenes de todos los paisajes que les describía el viejo libro de Armin alentando su respuesta "No me importa si todos lo llaman imposible, quiero intentarlo! Esperar a morir como animales es peor que ser asesinado tratando de lograr lo que quieres!" Suelos blancos y fríos, agua hirviendo en colores naranja, tierra dorada que resbalara entre sus dedos, flores que sólo existían en sueños, un mundo desconocido; tantas razones para luchar, y ellos felices de existir en su pequeña caja.

Como le molestaba la simpleza de esa especie, pensaba Eren decidido a mostrarles que existían maravillas por las que valía la pena enfrentar a la muerte.

"Enseña.-¡P-por favor muéstranos lo que hay en el sótano, señor Jaeger!" resonó la voz tímida de Armin, por esa vez más temeroso de perder a sus amigos que de enfrentar lo que se viniese con ellos. Era en la forma en que silenciosa Mikasa se ponía al nivel de Eren, un poco más cerca, sujetando su manga y enfocando su vista en la Karla y Grisha; en la forma que Eren a pesar de sus lágrimas no se echaba hacia atrás, quizás hasta como se sostenía frente a sus padres, pero sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada y en ese instante parecía que realmente podían con todo "¡B-buscaremos el resto, y-y vendremos a ayudarlos!" Finalizó Armin. No perderían a su familia de nuevo, Mikasa y él se habían jurado hace años.

Tal vez no muy obvia para todos, quizás nada más los que allí presentes fueran capaces de darse cuenta del inusual gesto; Mikasa y Eren abrían un poco de espacio entre ellos, el suficiente para que Armin pudiera situarse en él. Si Hannes vio las dedos de los tres chicos entrelazarse, de su voz nunca salió ninguna palabra, más adelante cuando le preguntaran diría que estaba muy conmocionado como para fijarse en esos detalles.

"Si están seguro de ello, no agotemos más tiempo" incitó Grisha adentrándose en su hogar " Karla dejo en tus manos el resto" Detrás de los pasos del reconocido doctor, los tres hermanos se mantenían unidos y al mismo andar; renuentes a dejar a alguno de los otros atrás.

"Entiendo" se despidió Karla, dando un último vistazo a la espalda de su apreciada familia hasta verlas desaparecer detrás del piso de madera. Agotada y en alguna forma resignada giro su rostro, centrándose en el único adulto en el que su esposo y ella habían confiado la vida de sus niños " Hannes, esa deuda que tienes con mi esposo hace mucho que la saldaste. Por eso aunque te entrego esto ahora, te pido como madre.. lee el mensaje luego de esta noche, porque necesito que los protejas y no se si nos odies luego de que sepas la verdad."

Ahora parada junto a Hannes, fuera de la seguridad de su casa pensó él, dejaba en sus manos un caja de madera a medio abrir "Gracias por todo.." a lo lejos podía escuchar un alboroto, solo que su concentración estaba en los objetos dentro del cofre

Una hoja, por su doblez y las caligrafía diría una carta de Grisha Jaeger, una bolsita de tela cerrada por un cordón de cuero y una...

_Una..._

... Que era?...

_...No...sabia que era..._

... Entonces, por que no recordaba el nombre...

... _Era_...

-0-

"¿Eh? Otra vez..." la botella de licor yace medio llena sobre la mesa, aunque parece hace años que no tomado un trago; la boca seca y los dedos tiesos sobre la tela del pantalón, debe lucir como un pelmazo con mirada perdida el cuello bronceado de el envase de vidrio y la mente en quién sabe qué paraíso lejos de ese infierno " ¿Cuanto hace de aquello? Ellos...qué fue de ellos?" Pesadillas visitaban sus noches, no era de extrañar para nadie encontrar a Hannes patrullando en guardia nocturno hasta luego de haber tenido la diurna. Flexiono los dedos, regulando el flujo en toda su mano.

_"¡Co-corran! ¡Antes de que se disperse el vapor, tienen que haber...!"_

_"¡...Seguro... Antes de que amanezca...alcanzaré!"_

Extrañado limpió la espontánea lagrima acumulándose en el borde de su ojo, eran sólo pequeñas escenas de las que no tenía control alguno. Algo de lo que se lamentaba, un recuerdo importante, algo que sólo sabía él? "¿Qué fue lo que pasó luego? ¿Por qué no llegue hasta donde estaban?" murmuró Hannes, entre tragos amargos de un licor cualquiera que hace ya mucho había dejado de aliviar su juicio. Karma, pensaría cualquiera que recordase los días en que se emborrachaba nada más por el gusto de hacerlo. Qué errados

_"¡Viven de puras mentiras...como...!"_

_"¡...Traidores... Disculpar...!"_

_"¡MAMA, PAPA!"_

"¿Hey Hannes volviste a quedarte dormido?" Desorientado, nada más necesito unos segundos para enfocar su visión en lo trozos de vidrio resbalar sobre la mesa; sumando al desastre que el insípido líquido había hecho sobre la madera, y en apenas un instante luego ya estaba saliendo de la taberna "Hey, hey! A donde va-" Sabía de antemano el desastre que se desataría si continuaba allí, razones no existirían para explicar la estela de vapor que despedían las heridas. Ya inexistentes si el súbito golpe de energía recibido al salir tenía algo que decir en el asunto, pensaba Hannes incrementando su paso ahora sin fatiga.

En esa vía siempre era la misma rutina. Detenerse justo frente a la vieja casa, la misma señora mas anciana, más lenta pero nunca menos jovial traía consigo un bouquet sencillo, nunca era distinto porque Hannes tampoco se molestaba en elegir otras flores. Pagaba, desde cuando de más? meses, quizás más tiempo; era lo de menos, la señora no tenía que traer las flores hasta esa esquina y él tampoco estaba en obligación de dar más de lo necesario. Ambos comprometían, y creaban ese arreglo silencioso.

Flores en manos, su destino estaba a un mero cruce más. Lo que antes había sido una casa, ahora es un monumento, a el más reconocido Doctor de la Humanidad y su familia. Una sonrisa pequeña se mostró en su cara, de todas era la única cosa que habían ganado; no eran traidores, o desertores, tampoco muertos en vano. Toda la familia era considerada como Héroes en Shingansina incluso los pueblos entre Trost y su distrito los tenían en alta estima. Para rencor de los habitantes de Sina

"Tampoco fue lo único que perdieron, eh?" pecaba de mentiroso si dijera que recordaba los detalles, más no debían estar muy contentos que la casa ardiera en llamas, cierto? único lugar donde podían encontrar algo y dejaba de existir. Luna en lo alto del cielo, acompañada por el constante brillo del fuego alzarse entre el humo "No es lo mismo desde que se fueron, saben?"

A sus pies dos epitafios que se había cansado de leer, uno dedicado por el pueblo a Karla y Grisha Jaeger y el otro vacío, su confianza se valía de esa lápida en blanco para seguir creyendo. Creyendo que ninguno de esos tres chiquillos estaba muerto, que eran ellos a los que veía escapar y fuera lograban evadir todo peligro.

Frente a esa lápida, cada año dejaba caer el bouquet. No para celebrar la perdida, sino para mantener la esperanza. Suerte no debía estar contento con él, el diminuto golpe de las flores contra el montón de tierra sobre la que se erguía el menhir quedó ahogado; ese sonido era algo reconocía, y Hannes tenía el presentimiento que eso no significaba nada bueno.

No cuando al elevar su mirada, lo primero en notar fue como se alzaba por sobre cincuenta metros de pared la cabeza de un titán. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, instinto le decía que tuviera la guardia en alto y si algo aprendió esos años es que un titán entiende a otro mejor que un incrédulo humano.

_"¿¡Esto es lo que enfrentas, pasando esa enorme pared!? Eren, Mikasa, Armin ¿¡Que fue de ustedes!?"_


	2. Trascendente -Un futuro Incierto 2-

N/A: Hmm, tengo pesando sea un capitulo semanal pero este se extendió más de lo que pensaba y decidí cortar por lo sano: aun no acabo con la siguiente parte y si quiero tener por lo menos un capitulo hecho de adelantado necesitó dividirlo. No se si se note, sé que ocurre en la parte que viene, pero yo y los tiempos no vamos de la mano; tampoco los POW, prácticamente son ellos los que me tienen dando vueltas la parte que sigue (y que me salí, sin fijarme, del Outline). Supongo este, y los próximos dos seguirán siendo parte de la 'introducción'.

**[Revisado y Corregido(?) : 20/07/2013]**

* * *

"**El Precio de Nuestras Alas - Un futuro incierto 2-"**

"Oi! Estas segura que viste personas por acá?" Cuestionó Connie. No que dudara de su compañera pero con su mirada viajando entre callejones desolados y cada vez más cerca de esas gigantescas máquinas come hombres, comenzaba a creer que sea quien hubiese sido ya estaba bien lejos o bien frito. "Ya alguien del Presidio tuvo que haber evacuado esta zona!" Continuó. En lo particular no gustaba pensar que ni Christa, Mina o él fueran a terminar igual solo por perseguir sombras, tal vez, hasta cadáveres.

Detuvieron su vuelo sobre el techo de una de la casas, que con la zona donde estaban Connie se extrañaba no tuviera una piedra como chimenea. Incluso con su estatura, podía reconocer que fuese a su izquierda o derecha destrucción y gritos de horror sería lo que encontrarían. Ni siquiera porque la llamada Diosa del 104, Christa, estuviera allí se creía con la suficiente suerte de que salieran ilesos.

"Por eso pensé era el mismo Capitán que siempre esta en Shingansina, y no vine antes" apresuró a explicar Christa. Cautelosa de atraer atención no deseada, pese ello no paraba de moverse tanteando si reconocía al civil que sin duda había visto "Luego le vimos atendiendo deberes en las murallas. Si no era él, entonces podía ser alguien sin rescatar. No podía dejarle morir" En especial cuando fue su error que estuviera aún en peligro. Si solo hubiese ido a ayudarle desde el principio "Lamento exponerlos así, lo mejor seria que regresaran. Yo buscaré un poco más, y confirmaré si es verdad que no queda nadie en el área" Avisó. Dirigiéndose hacia donde podía observar menos titanes caminar; necesitaba todo el tiempo posible.

Desvió la vista, sorprendida del fugaz silbido de los ganchos pasar junto a ella. " Nada que ver, Christa! Vinimos los tres, regresamos los tres, vale?" puntualizó Mina, asustada y agotada. Su mirada todavía llena de determinación; y su voz siempre desbordante con su espíritu ameno e juvenil. "Si dices que vistes a alguien, lo vistes. Todos juntos tomará menos tiempo revisar el lugar, y será más difícil pasar por alto algún detalle. Cierto, Connie?" Tampoco no quería que se separaran y alguno fuera devorado, pero Mina deseaba fuera una preocupación innecesaria y no se atrevía a forzar la suerte de ninguno.

"Si!, vale! Seguimos juntos y buscamos más rápido" expresó azorado Connie, avergonzado de admitir lo aliviado que estaba de que continuaran sin segregar el pequeño grupo. Aceleró el paso al reconocer un desvió sin explorar, si usaban bien el gas restante podrían acabar la búsqueda y regresar a salvo antes de que se agotara. "Aunque no me quejo, si ese tipo colabora y decide aparecerse! Acaso espera estemos columpiando entre edificios todo el rato, jugando a las carreras?!" Que de paso acabará ocultando su cara colorada, era por supuesto pura coincidencia.

"¡¿Q-que!"

"¡Cui-cuidado! Connie!"

Meros segundos distraído, y ya le estaban regañando. Apostaba haber visto algo moverse y se las jugaba todas a que era quien Christa buscaba. "¿Que les-?" paró en seco. Connie jamás se consideró el más valiente o el más fuerte pero se preguntaba si eso serviría de algo en esa circunstancias. Cuantos eran ya, que se enfrentaban a la misma imagen devastadora antes de morir; enormes mandíbulas, la ráfaga de calor condesar vaho entre sus cejas, pánico haciéndose con su mente al darse cuenta que entre las devastadoras manos y el esos dientes era inútil creer que había donde escapar.

Eran lágrimas las que podía sentir acumularse en sus ojos. A esa velocidad quizás ni alcanzarán a caer, sin embargo él tampoco tendría tiempo de comprobar si fue. Engullido entero u otro coágulo más pintando las filas de navajas que ese titan llevaba por dientes, sea como fuera no lograría salir con vida de allí.

No quería morir; añoraba volver a visitar su pueblo, ver a su madre y que estuviera orgullosa de él, de lo mucho que había cambiado en esos años. Quería escucharla decir 'Bienvenido', llorar junto a ella cuando le reprochara que lo había extrañado, pues él también la echaba de menos. Esa razón era lo suficientemente importante para intentarlo. Y si fallaba, esperaba poder darles suficiente tiempo a Christa y Mina para que no terminaran igual.

No abandonaría a sus compañeras, ni porque ya no estuviera con vida para presenciar su escape.

Flexionó sus dedos sobre la empuñadura. Connie no recordaba haber empuñado espada alguna en primer lugar, no quedar atrapado entre los amarillos dientes de ese monstruo su única prioridad. Una vez dentro, nada más tenía que pensar en herirle antes de ser tragado. "¡N-no lo tendrás tan fácil!" gritó Connie. Palabras vacías que usaba más para darse valor, que tratar de amenazar a una bestia que jamás entendería. Escuchó a Mina gritar su nombre de nuevo, también estaba convencido que alguna de ellas se había lanzado a ayudarlo a pesar de la alta probabilidad de morir y no quería creer eso- y luego, desorientación.

Estaba dentro de la boca del greñudo ese?

Connie movió sus manos, haría lo imposible y rebanaría como profesional el cuello del monstruo ese desde adentro, a que sonaba asombroso verdad. "Q-que raro?" Pronunció agitado, casi sin voz por la falta de aire en sus pulmones

"¡C-connie, resiste! E-estas bien, tienes alguna herida?!" inquirió preocupada Christa, sentando a Connie contra la pared. Sus manos sujetaban a Connie del brazo, inspeccionando si tenía alguna herida urgente. Al estar convencida que no había lesión grave, dejó que se recostara contra el muro. " E-espera en un lugar seguro! D-dentro de alguna casa de funcionar, iré por Mina y-"

"E-espera! Que... Ese. Iba a ser comido, no había forma que esquivara. C-como? Como sigo con vida?!" Balbuceó sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Dolía mover todo su brazo derecho, pero eso era todo; sentía todo por debajo de las caderas, la sensación de la tierra bajo sus dedos era suficiente para saber que seguía contando con diez, y le ardía la lengua así que podía asumir el sabor metálico en su boca era de una ridícula mordida que se había dado. " E-es imposible, ¿¡M-Mina donde está?!" Qué demonios estaba pasando.

Christa se levantó, estaba inquieta por no saber que era de Mina. Con ese otro titán atravesado, no podía ver que había sido de su compañera; igual no debía alterar a Connie más de lo necesario " Fuiste arrojado lejos, antes de q-que...alcanzarás a llegar" tanteó Christa, seleccionando las palabras que quizás pudiesen explicar más de lo que ella misma entendía. " Quien te salvó fue él, no se si sabe que lo hizo; o porque" señaló Christa. El titan de quince metros, blanco de las zarpadas del veloz coloso que casi acaba con Connie. Y con cada segundo que contuviera al feroz gigante, continuaba manteniéndolos a salvo.

"E-estas de broma?! Seguro intentaba comerme él." razonó Connie, atención fija en la espalda de su supuesto salvador. A ese ángulo, Christa y él podían llegar a su nuca. "C-Christa, solo debe ser un anormal. ¿Si luego nos ataca? lo mejor sería terminar con él ahora que nos da la espalda" planteó Connie, dudoso. Incluso si él lo negaba, era desconocido de un titan que atacara a otro. Christa volteó a verlo, ojos azules decididos negando esa sugerencia sin necesidad de palabra alguna; un estruendoso rugido, que debía estar imaginando iba dirigido a él, le dijo suficiente: no tentará la suerte dos veces.

El momento de distracción, al coloso le había costado terreno. Cuatro de sus dedos resbalaron sobre el suelo, cualquiera que hubiese sido el agarre que tuviera sobre él siete metros ahora inútil. Con la fuerza del insistente enemigo, ambos gigantes cayeron; sin ningún obstáculo en medio, Christa y Connie al fin podían ver la figura temblorosa de Mina. Inmóvil y casi al borde del pánico, tomaban consuelo en que su compañera con certeza seguía con vida "Mina! Sal de allí! Nos largamos, sea lo que sea ese titan; todo el alboroto debió atraer otros a este lugar! ¡Mina!" vociferó Connie, a su lado Christa también gritaba porque la chica reaccionara rápido. Tomó el esfuerzo de ambos para llamar su atención, más podían ver que Mina si bien algo torpe comenzaba a moverse.

"¡Cui-uidado!" Christa haló del brazo a Connie, efectivamente quitandolo del rango de las garras que casi se llevan su cara. Atauqe que solo era restringido porque el otro gigante capturó a tiempo la pierna de la insistente bestia. " Por qué sigue haciéndolo?" Susurró, agarrando vuelo hacía el tejado lejos de esa batalla.

Connie a su lado, maldijo su suerte "Demonios! Todos se dirigen hacia acá, cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí. ¡Christa, Mina! no podemos seguir aquí cuando todos esos titanes lleguen. Ni dos como aquel anormal, nos serán de ayuda!" Los tres asintieron, dos de ellos en ninguna posición de librar batalla y uno contra tantos era suicidio jurado.

Alcanzando el mismo techo donde Christa y Connie estaban, ambos notaron lo agitada que seguía la respiración de Mina; tampoco pasaron por alto el rastro húmedo que al sol brillaba en su cara " Nos largamos de acá!" dijo Connie, el trió tomando impulso para disparar el equipo de maniobras.

Ninguno de los tres alcanzando su objetivo, el suelo del que se valían cediendo bajo el peso del mismo titan que habían dejado atras. Entrenados para cualquier situación, redirigieron un nuevo tiro que detuviera su caída. "C-Christa, Connie; están bien?" Inquirió Mina, apaciguando el impacto contra la pared flexionando las rodillas; con la afirmativa de sus compañeros, se permitió observar el desastre. El titan estaba tirado sobre el suelo, dedos amputados hasta la segunda falange aunque rápidamente regenerandose; el quince metros, yacía con medio rostro contra la tierra únicamente el espacio vació donde debía estar su nariz le indicaba el porque de sus alaridos. Antes no estaba alucinando, él realmente sentía dolor

"¡Mina, vamos!" Avisó Christa. Connie y ella, tomando el siguiente disparo. No estaban muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. " ¿Y qué pasará con ese titan, si lo dejamos allí? No lo seguirán atacando?!" dijo Mina, cuestionando si no sería eso igual a dejar atrás a compañero.

"¡Que importa! Es un titan, se olvidara de nosotros y seguirá buscando que comer." Explicó Connie, girando en aire para dirigir su vista hacía Mina "En el peor de los casos, igual sigu- ¿Huh?" Tenía que estar de bromas verdad. Ya habían escapado de ese lugar. Entonces porque estaba viendo eso; tanta lucha no había sido suficiente.

"¿Connie? ¿Ya Mina te alcanzó?" Preguntó Christa, bajando el paso. Cuando no recibió respuesta, giró sobre el edificio para retornar hasta el chico. "¿Qué ocurre Connie?" Separó su atención de Connie, en cambio fijó su interés en donde caía la mirada de su compañero.

"Co-como?" No iban a morir aquí, no podían morir.

No estando tan cerca de escapar, ni siquiera porque ya podía sentir el piso vibrar bajo las pisadas de la horda de gigantes iban morir. Sin duda, saldrían de esa "¡Mina, resiste!"

"¿H-huh? Q-que...paso?" Sujetó lo que impedía alcanzará a sus compañeros, a pesar de lo sólido que era se sentía viscoso; esperaba no haber caído sobre algún cadáver . Veía a Christa correr en su dirección. Hizo fuerzas, para zafarse y el dolor que se disparó en sus piernas casi la deja inconsciente. Haciendo luchaba por mantenerse consciente, desmayarse ahora sería un inconveniente "¿Chris-ta? Nos van a alcan-zar los titanes, no h-hay tiempo para retroceder" Continuó jalando de su cuerpo, no debía rendirse; más allá del dolor, sentía como el agarre que contenía a su cuerpo inmóvil se desprendía. Un poco más y tendría suficiente movilidad para disparar el equipo de maniobras.

"¡M-maldito!" agredió Connie, saliendo de su incredulidad. Empuñando el último par de espadas que le quedaban, y dispuesto a acabar con ese desgraciado por el que ya más que rencor, era odio puro el que sentía. "Christa, por la derecha! Yo atacaré por la izquierda!" indicó iracundo. Saltando del tejado en busca de impulso para alcanzar el cuello del agresor, por el otro lado pudo ver a Christa imitando la misma estrategia.

Le valía poco o nada que no estuviera visible la nuca de ese titan, con tanta greña que tenía, no fallaría ese golpe.

Ninguno de ellos lo haría.

Perdió el aire por un segundo, su cuerpo empujado hacia la lozas sueltas del la taberna del área. Mayormente hecho de heno, y recubierto en un conjunto lozas naranja, amortiguó el impacto de ambos al ser lanzados lejos de su objetivo. "Argh. Que carajos fue eso? "Escuchó decir a Connie. El constante retumbar en el suelo sacudiendo con rapidez lo desorientada que estaba. Directo hacia ellos corría el titan que los mantuvo a salvo, tardó en entender qué ocurría, hasta que se vio forzada a esquivar el manotazo del gigante

"¿¡Nos quiere matar ahora?!"

Evadió una segunda patada. Vio a Connie evitar que lo sujetara, y tuvo que cambiar de rumbo por encontrarse muy próxima a una pared; a su izquierda silbo fugaz el paso de un cable, y sin tiempo a respirar nuevamente se forzó a escapar del puño del titan; destruyendo el puente de piedra por el que había pasado. El polvillo levantado desapareciendo el cable con el que casi tropieza.

Viró en una de las tantas callejuelas, al librarse del impacto de una patada. El espacio angosto compartido con Connie. "¡S-se volvió loco! ¡Loco! ¡Piensa corretearnos por todo e-el distrito! ¡Ahí viene otro!" pronunció agitado, justo a tiempo para que las paredes de las casas a sus costados cedieran bajo un codazo del enloquecido titan. Todo el peso de ese desastre cayendo sobre el anormal que en cuatro había corrido en su dirección " Nos va a matar! Que demonios le pasa, Mina...¡Pudimos salvar a Mina sino fuera por él!" Forzados a acelerar, titanes continuaban apareciendo cada vez más repentinos. Los ataques del ágil titan, impidiendo despegar la vista del camino. En especial cuando encontraban caminos muy abiertos, donde entre patadas y puñetazos todo lo que quedaba era una estela de escombros.

Perdía altitud, eso y la falta de velocidad terminarían por matarlos. Debían perderle ahora o el próximo ataque que hiciera con su brazo los alcanzaría. " ¡Cadetes, háganse a un lado!" Buscó la fuente del súbito aviso, miembros del Presidio acudían en su ayuda.

Habrían de haber salido de las afueras del distrito mientras corrían del gigante; para haberse encontrado con otros oficiales, ya entraban en zonas todavía en desalojo. Cruzó miradas con Connie antes de caer, una mezcla de alivio y pena sombreaban su rostro. Se preguntaba si igual ocurría con la suya, o si ella si lloraba la pérdida de Mina.

Rugidos feroces consumieron su momentánea tranquilidad, lo que previó eran golpes al aire ahora eran ataques certeros cargados con la más vil ansia de matar. Uno de los oficiales, demasiado cerca a los pies del gigante; de un firme jalón al cable que sostenía su cuerpo impactó contra la pared de la casa a su lado.

Connie entonces lo supo. El viejo que dirigía a ocupar el deber del ahora cadáver también moriría. Segundos luego, decapitado con el mismo instrumento que tanto los salvó, el inservible cuerpo del anciano caía como saco frente a sus pies. Desesperados los otros dos apuntaban a su cuello, quiso ilusionarse cuando lograron fijar el gancho de su equipo en el humeante cuerpo.

Ambos caían. Los ganchos desprendidos en medio vuelo y llevando a los hombres a rodar contra el piso, uno de ellos cediendo de inmediato sobre el peso un pie gigante; el otro intentando huir "¿¡Q-QUE HACEN?! Distraingalo! ¡A-A-Ataquen a sus pies!" Christa sintió sus huesos congelarse.

"¡P-pero..-"

"NOO! ¡No quiero morir!" No pudo tragar, un nudo en su garganta pretendía asfixiarlo. Connie jamás había enfrentado titanes antes de ese día, menos atrapado por uno, pero sabía el terror de ver a la muerte a la cara. Entonces por qué no sentía las fuerzas para acceder a las órdenes que soltaba ese hombre "¡T-tengo familia, ¿¡porque yo?! ¡ALÉJATE!" Llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada, la otra a lo mejor estaba enterrada en algún escombro. Si lo salvaba, él, él tendría que mostrarles respeto; si mataba a ese titan no tendrían que ser salvados.

Vieron girarse al titan, el agonizante soldado colgando de sus mano atrapado por su propio arnés. Ese instante en el que quedaron de frente no lo olvidarán jamás, el fulgor de esa mirada intimidaba de raíz cualquier idea de resistencia; apenas por un pequeño granito de tiempo pudieron presenciar como el titan era consciente de ellos.

Agitado y borrado de la existencia, bajo la fuerza del gigante fue lo último que supieron del soldado

"¡Por aquí!" Giraron contrario a donde el coloso bloqueaba el camino. Las nuevas voces eran un grupo más numeroso de guardias, liderados por el Capitán que antes había confundido . Todos listo para luchar por el estado energético con el que se movilizaban. Christa temió por esos guardias; que sería si el titan también los aniquilaba. Se permitió un vistazo atrás.

El espacio ocupado previamente por el gigantesco ser, yacía desolado, con dificultad se veía el rastro de vapor que aquel cuerpo desprendida.

Dudó en virarse, también de lo que estaba viendo; comprobó si Connie estaba observando lo mismo que ella. En brazos de un soldado, reconocía ese abrigo verde de tanto despedir al Equipo de Reconocimiento, descansaba el pálido cuerpo de Mina " Necesita atención médica; siento lo de sus piernas" Se percató de una segunda figura en el alféizar de una ventana, sus ojos verdes escaneando al grupo dirigiéndose en esa dirección.

Para cuando volvía a encontrarse con ella, el odio en esa mirada solo un espejismo.

Quejidos alertaron a Connie, justo a tiempo para presenciar la relucientes alas en la espalda de ambos tomar vuelo.

Igual no parecían contar con el tiempo para admirar. " ¡A un lado, soldados! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de su amiga!" Dos grupos se acercaron hasta Mina antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, el líder encargado saludándolos "¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ahora regresen!" Afirmando, respondieron jurando con el corazón.

La imagen de dos extensas alas extenderse lejos sobre el cielo todavía vivida en sus mentes para cuando escucharon el retumbar que marcaba la segunda tragedia que sacudió a Shingansina.


	3. Fractura -Un futuro incierto 2-

N/A: ... Frustrada, porque no acabo de quedar contenta con esta parte. Segunda parte del capitulo anterior.

* * *

**"No en esta vida - Un futuro incierto 2**"

"¡Alisten los cañones! ¡No dejen que se acerquen a los civiles! " Frenesís corría por todo el personal, balas eran cargadas en cada cañón disponible a lo largo y ancho de la muralla; el bullicio de los soldados tan intenso como los gritos de los aldeanos transportados tras la compuerta. "¡Señor! ¡H-Hay otro titán extraño en medio del distrito!" Singular entre los demás, incluyendo a los anormales, la piel de ese titán no seguía el mismo patrón casi humano de esas bestias. "¡Ataquenlo igual! ¡Ninguno debe quedar con vida!" Seguido de un inmediato '¡Si, señor!' el rugir de los engranes cambiando de blanco, indicó el inicio del asedio contra el peculiar gigante.

Cañonazo tras cañonazo impactó contra la expuesta forma del enemigo, levantando una nube de humo sobre el blanco. Inmutado, cambió el peso de sus pies, sacudiendo el terreno a su alrededor; horrorizados observaron sus ataques no hacer mella en la inflexible superficie que cubría al gigante. "¡N-no hace nada, no tiene heridas! ¡I-i-impactan en él y no re-recibe daño!" Con la crecientes crisis de los soldados, también crecían la ansias de los lugareños por resguardarse tras la seguridad de María. En la situación en la que estaban cada bala que impactaba eran diez personas al borde de la crisis que corrían asustados empujando a las masas a huir despavoridas.

Saturadas las vías de escape, la cantidad de heridos resultantes a causa del miedo irracional alcanzaban las decenas, convirtiendo esos puntos de concentración en áreas tan peligrosas como las tomadas por los titanes "¡C-C-C-Cierren las compuertas! ¡AHORA!" Apenas audible sobre el llanto de las madres asustadas y sus hijos inocentes, el grito de los hombres exigiendo pasar y la lluvia de disparos que salían desde el tope de la muralla, la orden venía dada en un tono tajante. Sin cabida a réplicas, ni a cuestionar razones.

Incitados por la inesperada cuenta regresiva, el terror se desató en los indefensos. Indiferentes y desesperados, contenían un único objetivo en mente, escapar de la muerte a como diera lugar.

Por desgracia para los soldados, el alboroto de los humanos era él último de sus problemas. Directamente hacia ellos, avanzaba el inmune titán, acelerando su andar a un pausado trote sin pinta alguna de ser interrumpido por la ofensiva humana. "¡¿No escucharon?!. ¡He dicho que cierren la compuerta! ¡Ese demonio no puede tocar a la Diosa!" Atacados por la ira del furioso padre y la latente amenaza, el deje de vacilación manteniendo abierta la entrada se desvaneció.

Tuercas y tubos chirriaron, el natural desgaste de un siglo sin uso.

El latido en sus pechos ensordecia cualquier sonido externo, bajo sus pies sentían el ritmo de las devastadoras pisadas acercarse, a su lado las demandas del clérigo trabajaban de ruido y los llantos despavoridos bajo ellos sumaban al coro. Se prepararon para saltar, amenaza tras amenaza les aseguraban que una vida bajo el odio del religioso presente sería una tortura y parte de ellos ya se perdió la esperanza de sobrevivir a ese anormal enemigo. "¡Salven a la Diosa y serán recordados como héroes! ¡La voluntad de Dios es absoluta, no hay vida que valga ante regalo que le ha otorgado a la humani-!" Aire golpeaba sus cuerpos, corazón en boca, ni siquiera tenían tiempo de escuchar el resto de sus oraciones; sin superficie bajo sus pies, de la destreza de sus acciones dependían sus vidas.

Muchos se vieron en la necesidad de girar en el aire, una pirueta reflejo al perder acceso al objetivo inicial, apuntando a la misma pared para detener su caída; los más alejados torpemente repartieron su peso al aterrizar en las lozas de las casas aún intactas. Soldado más soldado descendía incrédulo, el milagro efectuándose justo en sus narices entorpeciendo sus pensamientos en el acto.

Ese titán que amenazaba con penetrar la seguridad de las murallas se desplomaba contra el suelo, efecto de su velocidad y su propio peso impidiendo evitará estrellarse.

Minutos pasaron en los que nadie se sentía capaz de mover un solo dedo, silencio sepulcral carcomía la antes bulliciosa masa de aldeanos, mayoría que al igual que el titán yacían tirados sobre las piedras; opuesto a ellos la puerta a medio abrir permanecía estática. Explotando la burbuja, la voz demandante del padre rompió con el encanto "¡No se queden ahí parados!" No solo para ellos.

Desde la posición del caído gigante una cortina de vapor cubrió las cercanías a la compuerta, engullendo calles, civiles y casas por igual bajo el creciente manto blanquecino; a lo largo, contadas eran las estructuras que continuaban visibles. Eso y los titanes, que atraídos por el largo número de humanos, se dirigían en ese sentido "¡Que esperan acaben con esa blasfemi-!" Perforando la densa nube, una silueta ascendió veloz por encima de los cincuenta metros, el sol reluciente reduciendo su forma a una diminuta mancha negra. "¡¿Q-que crees que haces?! ¡Regresa all-!" Raudo como su usuario, el arpón zumbó al cortar el viento, ensartándose en su objetivo cual lápiz en hoja.

Humano, y penosamente lento, el clérigo ni siquiera caía en cuenta de lo que acontecía; su cuerpo ligero viajando por los cielos se agitaba bajo la fuerza del viento, quien quería volar de todas formas eso era de trabajo de los mundanos pecadores- "Muere, basura" Sintió el estómago explotar, era el miedo congelando su mente al escuchar el asco en esa voz o el agujero en su abdomen en realidad si expulsaba toda esa sangre.

Sus huesos reventaron a impacto, dolor cegó su mirada al momento, la viscosidad extendiéndose por su toga y pintando el piso en el que descansaba respondieron su duda; que imagen tan deplorable debía tener bañado en su propia sangre, sus entrañas escapando por el orificio en su abdomen y las piernas dobladas en ángulos inimaginables.

Se preguntaba si en su vida se había ganado el perdón de Dios.

"..Aha.." Aquel sofocante aliento sobre él no-

**-0-**

Lamentó su suerte por millonésima vez, perplejo se rehusaba a creer lo asqueroso e inoportuno que resultaba ese ataque. Solo veinticuatro horas más tarde y estaría camino al interior de Sina, disfrutando la seguridad que implicaba ser miembro de la Policía Militar. "¡Para que me esforcé tanto en quedar entre los diez mejores!" masculló hastiado, el pesado ambiente a su espalda agraviando su humor. El grupo que de civiles que debían proteger, en lugar de otro equipo llamado en emergencia, abatiendo los ánimos de todo el lugar.

De esperarse, si a solo quince minutos de quedar bajo su protección eran forzados a esconderse en una vieja posada.

"Confía más en tí. Estoy seguro puedes salir de esta sin problemas" Despabiló de su nube negativa, vago intento por lucir menos afectado de lo que estaba, la expresión agotada de Marco merecía al menos el esfuerzo. " Escapar, llevarlos con vida fuera de Shingansina. Si alguien puede lograr eso, eres tu." Mentía si decía que esa confianza no aumentaba su seguridad, solo que igual quería mandarlo al carajo porque eso ya no valía de nada; no cuando la sangre a su alrededor gritaba el fracaso de soldado que sería, y los sollozos ahogados en el otro cuarto lo incapaz que era de proteger a otros. Jean cuestionaba si al final era él quien alucinaba, o Marco simplemente tenía los ojos llenos de barro.

Tampoco se extrañaría si fuese así, con lo despistado que podía ser.

"Jean, no creo que esos guardias vayan a regresar" Interrumpió de nuevo Marco.

"Ya se, ya se. Va a ser que debemos ingeniárnosla por nuestra cuenta" dijo Jean derrotado, abrumaba la sola idea de llevar un grupo tan numeroso allá fuera, difícil era confiar en su supervivencia con el pobre juicio que había demostrado . " Primero tendríamos que quitarnos de encima a ese titán, ni empezaremos a correr cuando ya estará sobre nosotros " elucidó observando cauteloso al gigante que desde hace rato andaba entre las calles circundantes, incluso siendo solo de seis metros eran una amenaza para cualquiera. "Quizás si vamos nosotros a distraerlo, Sasha y los demás tengan suficiente tiempo de llevar a los aldeanos hasta otro edificio" respiró profundo, lo que decidiera no aceptaba errores y segundas oportunidades saldrían caro una vez en movimiento.

_"Piensa Jean. No hagas locuras"_

"Uh, disculpa." dijo sereno alguien a su espalda, el mensajero, reconocía la misma voz que al primer sonido describió como sombría más que calmada. "Sé que no debí interrumpir, pero si estas dispuesto; sé cómo podemos salir todos de este lugar" aclaró el chico, su respuesta lacónica una cachetada en su cara, seguro lucía como un imbécil de la sorpresa; escuchó a Marco reírse a su lado, divertido a costa de su expresión de idiota. " Si puedes dirigir el grupo completo por ese camino, puedo sacar del medio a este titán" prosiguió indiferente aquel muchacho, su mano señalando camino arriba hacia unas escaleras.

Tragó para recuperar el habla, luego buscaría donde enterrar su cabeza y al imbécil de Marco también- el movimiento atrayendo la mirada del joven, muy distintos eran esos ojos ingenuos a su voz de tumba "Sabes que por allí no esta la entrada, verdad?" replicó Jean. La intención de sacudir la idea del otro con sarcasmo, muerta en el acto al enfrentarse a la mirada franca de ese crió "Si morir es una posibilidad tomando la vía más corta, nos condeno si accedo a ir por esas escaleras; acaso no viste al anciano que estaba contigo, o los dos niños? Esto no es un juego, no puedes ir por ahí-" Calló al instante. Una punzada corriendo hasta su hombro al forzar su brazo fuera de las manos del chico, en primera instancia había ignorado el agarre, tampoco es que se lo fuera a arrancar- pero entonces por qué no sentía la circulación en esa extremidad

"Disculpa, pero necesito que me escuches por fa-" En pendiente quedó la petición del chico, las oración abandonada en pos de arrojarse sobre Jean; el piso cedió junto a la ventana, astillas y vidrio estallando a su lado. Viró el rostro preparado para insultar hasta la hora en que nació ese mocoso, en lugar de eso su nariz impactó en una muy real frente; el gorro viejo que usaba el enano cubriendo sus muecas de dolor "¡C-carajo! ¡¿Nos encontró?!" Volcó su cuerpo, tirando al chico hacía algunas mesas tras él y recibiendo la caída con la base de sus botas.

La piel de sus muñecas roja de la fricción con el suelo para detenerse.

Escuchó el revuelo en el cuarto de atrás, el ataque alertando a los asustados lugareños del peligro sobre ellos. Su reacción inicial fue congelarse, imaginando el peor de los casos ya predispuesto a inculparse todo los muertos cobrados en esa situación; jalaron de su chaqueta, la acción nuevamente apartando a Jean del alcance de la enorme palma "¡Marco! ¡Imbécil nos va a matar a ambos!" replicó molesto. Zafando el agarre en su ropa con uno propio, luego de hallarse con la espalda del viejo jumper usado por el mensajero en vez del uniforme de su compañero de escuadrón.

Contrario a su idea original, continuaba siendo arrastrado en esa posición; esta vez por propia terquedad "¡Oye, detente!" Ignorando sus palabras, el otro chico aceleró el paso, corriendo con Jean en cola directo sobre las mesas donde había sido arrojado "¡Si nos encerramos allí, acabará aplastándonos!" Madera crujió a sus espaldas, el tercer intento del titan comprimiendo el escaso espacio donde pisaban hasta fracturarlo " ¡Jean!" El resto de sus compañeros, inquietos por salir de esa tumba y sin pared que ocultara el evento, serían testigos de cómo lo machacaban; la grotesca pupa que quedaría en su lugar el único rastro de que Jean y aquel chiquillo habían sido humanos vivos y andantes.

Corazón desbocado, el tiempo pareció desaparecer junto a su equilibrio. Ninguna voz histérica acompañando la expresión de terror del indispuesto público, ni sonido asociado con la destrucción que volaba junto a él. El contragolpe en su cadera, suficiente impulso para reanudar el tiempo "¡Cuidado con los niños!" Su cara giró sobre su hombro, pillado desprevenido al caer en sus ojos aquel cabello desaliñado antes escondido en una gorra; entre parpadeos, halló uno de los controladores de su equipo de maniobras siendo manipulado por ese chico. Sin intenciones de frenar, si el gatillo a fondo significaba algo.

Hizo el esfuerzo por equilibrar la salida de gas, el gancho a su control incrustándose por encima de los resquebrajados escalones a la planta baja para asegurar viraran al pasillo y no lanzaran al grupo entero por algún ventanal "¡Sujeten a los desarmado, si nos quedamos quietos nos va a enterrar con el resto del lugar!" Se preocupo de que las cosas fueran a terminar peor siguiendo al mensajero ese, la expresión de espanto en la cara de todos ya muestras de un mal comienzo " ¡Al caer, apunten tras el titan!" Disminuyó su altitud al chocar con Tomas; con el interior de su brazo usando al cadete como soporte para tomar la cerrada curva, antes de empujarlo sobre las escaleras junto con la joven señora a su lado.

Otro par de ganchos astillaron las tablas junto al suyo, el grupo a duras penas manteniendo el ritmo de esa jugada tan improvisada. Aceleró para igualar el paso de su momentáneo copiloto, el cambio de inmediato imitado por sus compañeros, al instante recibiendo un segundo empujón con la estallido despedida por las ahora inexistentes escaleras.

Se arriesgo a continuar sin recuperar la estabilidad, el arpón de su extremo perforando músculos gigantes y la salida de gas a su derecha elevándolos fuera.

Uno tras otro surcaron el obstruido salón, usando pierna y codos cuando evadir tablones destruidos no era posible con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. "¡Esten alerta! " Frunció los ojos al contacto con la luz del sol, de inmediato cambiando el rumbo hacia los tejados próximos; el nuevo curso sacando ventaja de los seis metros del enemigo. Fueron uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco las pisadas que contaron al llegar al destino, el chico mensajero apartándose de él con una accidentada pirueta.

El pánico apoderándose de todos al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Milius.

En un segundo en esas monstruosas manos, el crujido más repugnante que pudo escuchar terminó con el penoso llanto de su compañero de escuadrón, a su lado las voces incrédulas del resto del contrastaba con la orden de retirada casi jurada del único comerciante en el grupo. "¡M-mama!" Sasha forcejeaba por contener a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, al llanto a moco tendido, la pequeña intentaba una y otra vez alcanzar el borde de ese techo.

Entre los escombros repartidos en aquella calle una mujer luchaba por responder a la desesperada niña, su hija entonces, a pesar del terror marcando su cara en lágrimas.

Se congeló en el acto. Jean no era el único desde su posición también observaba la indecisión de sus compañeros, por experiencia entendía que hacerse el héroe solo acabaría con más muertos. No había elegido eso, él hace apenas 24 horas soñaba con una vida tranquila y se resistía a morir tan cerca de alcanzarla. "¡Q-Q-Qué esperan! ¡Esta m-más que muerta, que importa u-usarla como distracción!" Dejó sus palabras perecer en boca, una cosa era que él pensara exactamente igual, otra muy distinta escucharlo. Se sentía despreciable y el desalmado más grande del lugar; no se atrevía a ver a la cara a la sollozante niña.

_"Piensa Jean. No hagas locuras"_

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Mama! ¡S-salvenla. E-Ella sigue viva, por favor-r!"

"Espera un segundo, ¡te vas caer!" Cerró los puños. Debía tomar una decisión, antes de que los otros infantes también al borde de las lágrimas y la mirada turbia de Sasha, despedazaran la poca cordura que le mantenía firme en su ideal; nunca te hagas el héroe. " ¡M-maldita cría, cállate! ¡Tu madre esta mas que muerta, que importa si la u-!" Reparó dos veces en lo que acababa de ver. La mancha oscura que veloz colisionó en el tejado, ahora era el metro ochenta de cuerpo de aquel egocéntrico mercader. A sus pies, Jean logró ver un par de dientes que desprendidos de ese hombre.

"¡Jean!"

No tuvo tiempo de hablar, la segunda o quizás tercera locura que aquel chico le arrojaba sin avisar, justo en ejecución. Apático a cualquier herida, el decidido adolescente apoyó su zapato en la espalda del convaleciente hombre usando la velocidad a la que corría para saltar lejos de la seguridad del edificio, desde su posición Jean podía creer que aquella figura en realidad volaba libre e inalcanzable. Pero si reflexionaba apostaría era culpa de la luz reflejada en la hoja en su mano "¿¡Ah?!" Registró las hendiduras de todas sus espadas, media a la derecha completamente vacía.

"¡Corran! ¡La ayudare y nos reuniremos con ustedes!" Dejo la réplica escapar, fracción de segundos había cruzado miradas con ese demente, y aquellos ojos azules no dejaban espacio a objeciones. El brillo helado y la tenacidad en ellos muy distinto a los ojos infantiles que recordaba."¡ J-joder! ¡Muevanse. No se queden allí, hay que sacar a todos de aquí!" Tomó al infante que antes viajaba seguro entre el mensajero y él. El niño sujetando su cuello al agarrar vuelo, a su espalda pudo observar a Franz recoger al tembloroso mercader, pero fue más al fondo lo que lo dejó atónito, la hoja de su espada hábilmente era incrustada en la nuca del titán.

Aterrizó ágil sobre un nuevo techo, sin perder rapidez a su lado Sasha y Tomas imitaron el trote seguidos de cerca por Hannah, y Franz en la retaguardia; los civiles a su cuidado sujetos con fuerza para no separarse "¡Aquel, Aquel chico va lograrlo! ¡Su cara ni un poquito de miedo tenía, sería genial-" Giraron la ruta hacia la izquierda. Coordinados dirigiendo los cables de sus equipos de maniobras fuera del agarre de los dos titanes en su camino, el primero golpeando el aire y el segundo levantando al cielo los restos del edificio blanco de su ataque. "¡Sería genial si se hubiese enlistado, aha!" Anormal en dirección a ellos, deslizaron entre el angosto callejón a su derecha, el sol desapareciendo sobre la espalda del enorme cuerpo viajando por encima del grupo.

Fuera en la amplia calle regresaron a desplazarse al mismo nivel, Jean tomando el lateral izquierdo de la formación, la próxima plaza exigiéndoles una maniobra más atrevida para continuar. El pequeño a su espalda se aferró con mayor fuerza, la acción instándole a registrar sus laterales por alguna amenaza o ligaba fuera así- señales de alguna cabellera rubia, a su lado encontró a Marco. "¿¡Oye, donde te habías metido?!" Se percató que tenía la atención del niño a su cargo, por el contrario, Marco no mostraba interés en él "¡Marco, ¿donde te habías metido?!" Extendió el brazo al hombro de su compañero, el despistado se perdía y ni atendía a su llamado, las agallas que tenía el idiota. Eso sí atrajo su atención

_" Pude salvarla, verdad?"_ Sintió el estómago subirle al pecho, literalmente sabía estaba cayendo, era internamente que no lograba asimilar la información ni reaccionar a ella; aún digiriendo aquello que lógica gritaba no ser cierto.

No podía ser cierto.

Irreconocible; el amasijo de carne y huesos rotos al costado derecho de Marco, palpitaba formando una capa acuosa sobre la carne, la sangre que fluyendo a rienda suelta pintaban grotesca las vísceras de ese cuerpo -. Trozos de los músculos de las piernas y mandíbula pendían cual tiras de tela, semejante a los seis dientes que todavía conservaba el agujero que tenía por boca; solo el ojo reconoció, idéntico a su homónimo resplandeciente al otro extremo, ileso de la pesadilla que reflejaba la nauseabunda imagen.

Marco abrió la boca, hablaba lento y despreocupado. Sin ninguna prisa ni muestra de estar al tanto de la anomalía a su lado, incluso movía esa delgada línea de tejido que debía quedarle de labios a la demacrada mitad. Temía escuchar algún horrible quejido, recordaba a Milius rogando por ayuda y el escalofriante sonido de sus huesos quebrarse entre las manos del titán- en su miedo la voz de Marco a duras penas le alcanzaba.

_"Nos vemos"_

Comenzaba a asfixiarse, no lograba pronunciar palabra, gritar, llorar lo que fuera necesario para detener a Marco "¡S-señor!" Lo hiciera regresar, limpiara la sangre que nunca había podido quitar de sus manos; quería regresar el tiempo, vengarse de esa desgraciada.

"¡Hey! No, espera solo un poco más"

"¡Jean!" Abrió los ojos asustado. Se encontró con el cielo teñido de naranja y crecientes nubes grises, el recuerdo de donde estaba impulsando su cuerpo a recobrar el equilibrio. Fricción hizo el metal de su equipo tridimensional al rozar con la superficie del suelo. Su caída detenida por ayuda de Tomas al tirar del material de su ropa " ¡Espabila ya! Casi te matas" Arrugó el ceño, claro estaba de haber visto a Marco, pequeñas frases de la conversación saltando en su cabeza, pero de allí en adelante nada. "El niño casi te decapita y tu ni pendiente" Invocado, su cuello punzó. La circulación agitada tratando de normalizarse.

Giraron fuera de la plaza, ya en la calle principal más cercana al puerto. El equipo regresando los pies a tierra firme, agotados del doble peso en sus hombros y la dosis natural de adrenalina ya en picada. "¡Por poco nos matas de un susto! Cayendo así de repente!" Observó a Hannah, la reprimenda recibida con cabeceos aprobatorios por los otros chicos. Sasha, como ninguna, usando la oportunidad para llamarlo cabeza hueca, como si ella pudiera hablar-.

Jean dejó resbalar la quejas, aunque mentalmente era un manojo de dudas e incógnitas que tanto sentido tenían para él como para los demás, concentrado estaba pues, en toparse con una pista cualquiera que fuera- del, personalmente, causante de toda esa situación.

Debió ser muy obvio en lo que hacía, o la pequeña en brazos de su excéntrica compañera los delataba a ambos" ¿En realidad esperas que llegue corriendo por allí? No es exactamente cerca donde se se quedo" Razonó Tomas, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que era imposible.

Jean no sabía si aceptaría otro resultado que no fuera ese enano llegando hasta ellos "Más le vale, si él imbécil se las da de héroe sería bastante ridículo que fuera a morir; quedaría como un hablador más, que se las da de ínfulas y termina siendo una mosca cualquiera " Dejaría de mirar atrás, aquel chico tan solo debía llegar hasta ellos no estar vigilando cuando lo hiciera.

"Acaso, ¿tu eres quien para llamar a otro hablador?" Hirvió su sangre, rencor el único sentimiento capaz de sentir por esa cobarde. El disipante titán que por poco se lo traga, invisible en su encolerizado humor. Se enfocó en un punto cualquiera sobre el hombro de aquella mujer, los recuerdos desbordando frente a sus ojos impidiendo que le diera la cara sin querer arrancarle el corazón. Muerto y marchito lo debía tener. " Aléjate de lo que no te incumbe, eres bueno en escapar de la verdad. No eres quien para criticarme por querer sobrevivir" Reventó toda razón que conservara. La imagen de un Marco recostado en su propia sangre e incapaz de escapar su muerte, por salvar a esa desgraciada, borrando cualquier compasión que pudiera sentir

"¡El estaba enamorado de ti! ¡Quería confesarse, te salvó porque no quería verte morir! ¡TU SOLO LO ABANDONASTE!" Respiró agitado. Esa maldita no se merecía las últimas palabras de Marco, ni la compasión de los hombres.

"¡Y-Yo debí haberle dicho la verdad! ¡Seguro si te hubieran arrancado un brazo, habrías-"

"¿No hiciste tú igual? Abandonar a otros por salvar tu vida" Se detuvo su respiración. Su corazón se sacudió, el grito desesperado de Franz y la pisada de un titán resonando en sus oídos. "No todos podemos ser mártires, ni tenemos la voluntad de arriesgarnos por otros." Inmóvil sobre el brazo se encontraba la pista que necesitaba, la maraña tan distintiva de la que había llegado a depender. Manchas y polvo dejando un tono más naranja que el dorado que recordaba. Sasha balbuceó a su lado, la humareda sobre la macilenta carga también visible para ella "Una persona normal no piensa en otros antes que en su propia vida."

El brazo y las dos piernas fuera de su vista, ahora bastante claro que nunca estuvieron allí "¡M-maldita, que le hiciste!" Empuño su espada, corriendo hasta la insoportable cadete. El odio en él demasiado para seguir conteniéndose. Ataca luego lidia con el resto, la sola idea capaz de producir en ese momento. Ni siquiera las súplicas desconsoladas de Hannah, las plegarias ininteligibles de los aldeanos o el equipo de maniobras 3D de Tomas afectando su corto juicio.

"¡O-oigan! ¡¿Jean, Annie podemos discutir esto luego, vale!? Jean, seguro Annie puede explicar. Jean, hey, ¡Jean, c-cuidado con-" Se percató de un par de dilatados ojos segundos antes de chocar con ellos, reflejos entrando en acción al perder el soporte de la superficie.

Su rodillas cedieron con el peso de dos cuerpos, los huesos chascando doloridos al contacto con el suelo.

La dolencia evocando el objetivo de su pequeño arrebato. Annie contemplaba ese efímero teatro con los ojos perdidos, todo era un fastidio cuando trataba de ella. Sentía su ira resurgir, borraría esa expresión arrogante de su cara. Sin duda, no la perdonaría.

"¡L-lieselotte! ¡Hija, L-Lotte!"

Incredulidad se hizo saber en su postura, la mujer que había quedado atrás recibía aliviada a la pequeña niña en los brazos de Sasha. Las piernas flaqueando al abrazar a la niña. "¡M-Ma-Mama!" El cuerpo de la sollozante mujer cubría entero a su hija, ninguna dispuesta a separarse o preocupada por la capa de mugre que las cubría, ni las víctimas del recién derribado gigante en las cercanías.

Sasha y Jean tampoco daban crédito a la reunión.

"Yo. Yo solo quiero salvarme a mi misma" Debatía si perder de vista a la pequeña reunión haría de todo eso una ilusión. No sabía si confiaba de lo que veía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ignorar a Annie. "Cumple su deber, ese es el grupo que se le encargó a tu amigo."

Miró a Annie presionar el gatillo, el pesadumbre en sus palabras marcando hito en su encuentro. Sus piernas corrieron para alcanzarla, el sonido de su respiración a ritmo con cada uno de sus pasos. Sasha a su izquierda trató de detener la retirada interponiéndose en el camino del vuelo, su excéntrica forma de movilizarse forzando a Annie a cambiar de dirección. La nueva ruta cruzó espacio con su posición, se movió a disparar hasta una de las piernas de la chica. Intención que quedó en vano, su conciencia disputando entre sujetar la lámina de papel descendiendo hacia él o dar sentido a que escuchaba.

Sin Annie obstruyendo, la luz se coló entre los poros de la arrugaba página. Vio líneas azules, tildes negras, trazos naranjas y rojos, un creciente dorado en el centro y tres nombres.

'¡Nuestro Océano!'

Se alarmó al entender lo que eso significaba, la última frase de ese chico cobrando sentido de repente. Estrujó la hoja entre sus dedos, cansado de verse asediado otra vez en esa situación y esta vez sin nada que indicará en que debía enfocarse. Examinó el caos que había obviado por esos dos extraños, el éxito de su trabajo un trago amargo cuando solo quedaban Sasha y Tomas para compartirlo. Sin un Marco que lamentara la captura de Annie, debería de acusarlos con la Policía y alejarse de todo eso.

"Una persona normal no piensa en otros antes que en su propia vida."

Maldijo a susurros. La madre ya de pie aliviada cargaba con su sonriente hija cuando segundos antes pensaba que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Esa reunión que de ser por él jamás hubiese ocurrido, todos ellos condenando a una niña a perder a su familia.

Su decisión fue tomada antes de darse cuenta, la risa aliviada a su espalda perdiéndose bajo el sonido de un disparo. La yema de sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo, la suciedad en ellos oscureciendo el color.

Pequeñas tildes venían a su mente, aves, en ese color.

La inconsciencia cayó sobre él imprevista, porque no escuchaba el desasosiego con el gritaban su nombre, ni se molesto el luchar contra ella; sentía calma cuando minutos atrás hervía de ira o lamentaba en silencio. Se preguntó si así se sentía ese tal océano, imparable e interminable- ¿valdría la pena tirar a la basura su sueño de vida por saberlo?. Inútil buscar respuestas donde solo existían dudas, Jean nada más podía esperar a encontrarse con aquel extraño. Pedir explicaciones, y luego cuando quedara en claro que no aguantaría otra idiotez tipo héroe de su parte, daría sus disculpas por no proteger a la familia de esa niña.

Por ahora solo cerró su ojos -tampoco tuvo energías para evitarlo- el vasto abismo tras su parpados un respiro de libertad en ese infierno.

_"L-lo siento. Yo nunca fui parte de la evacuación. "_


End file.
